


Dreaming of you

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [39]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin calls Cisco in the middle of the night to make sure he's okay.





	Dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay"

Cisco is laying on his bed, hands laced behind his head, as he stares off into the space above him. It’s dark, the only light coming from the streetlights through the crack in his curtains, but Cisco’s view is awash with blue as he does what he likes to call channel surfing. Sometimes he focuses on specific spots, the prettiest views, or interesting events, but tonight he just lets his vibes go where they want. His thoughts eventually drift, and the vibes with them, to Caitlin, and at the same time he’s thinking she’s been distracted lately, he watches her jolt upright in bed, shirt damp with sweat and eyes wild. His phone rings, and Cisco can still see Caitlin curled against her headboard, cheek against her knees and phone illuminating the tears on her face.

“You okay?” Cisco answers, letting the vibe go.

Caitlin’s voice is small on the other end. “No.”

Cisco sits up abruptly, suddenly panicked.

“No, no,” Caitlin says, clearly reading his mind. “I’m safe.”

He relaxes a little. “What’s wrong?”

Caitlin sighs. “I had a nightmare.”

“You haven’t had nightmares in a while,” Cisco says, thinking about how Caitlin used to wake up screaming after the particle accelerator exploded. “They’ve come back?”

“Not the same ones,” Caitlin says. “They’re… different.”

“Different how?”

“They’re about you,” Caitlin whispers.

Cisco’s heart stutters. “Me?”

She clears her throat. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Which one of us can vibe?” Cisco teases, and Caitlin laughs.

“Humor me?” she asks.

“Of course,” Cisco says, because answering her calls in the middle of the night when he’s awake anyway isn’t the worst thing she’s asked him to do. “Will you tell me about the dream?”

There’s rustling on her end, and Cisco can tell she’s getting back under the covers. She’s probably already cold again. “It starts in the forest,” Caitlin says slowly. “Like last year, when we fought. And it’s snowing, and you stumble and fall, and, um-” Her voice breaks. “Killer Frost kills you. Savitar never comes to stop her, she kills you. And I just wake up with the image of you with all the life gone out of your eyes and-” Caitlin chokes.

“Hey, hey,” Cisco says. “Deep breaths. I’m fine. That didn’t happen, okay?”

“I know,” Caitlin whispers. “I know.”

“Have you talked to your therapist about this?” Cisco asks, getting out of bed as quietly as possible and pulling sweatpants over his boxers.

“Not yet,” Caitlin admits. “They started after our last session.”

“Well you should tell her,” Cisco says and doesn’t wait for a response before he adds, “Hey, hang on a second, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Caitlin says. “Where are you going?”

Cisco doesn’t answer, but tucks his phone in his pocket, opens a breach, and steps through into Caitlin’s living room. He knocks on her bedroom door and cracks it open. “Right here,” he says with a lopsided grin.

Caitlin glares at him, but the effect is diminished when she scoots over to make room for him. Cisco wraps her up in a hug, tangling their legs together and breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

“Better?” he asks.

Caitlin squeezes harder. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Cait,” Cisco says. “Anytime.”


End file.
